Invencibles
by Dryadeh
Summary: Homenaje a los Merodeadores y Lily. Porque una vez fueron invencibles. Spoilers DH.


_Este fic contiene_ **Spoilers** _sobre cuatro muertes importantes de_ **DH**

**

* * *

**

**Invencibles**

A Harry le gusta mirar la foto, esa que encontró en la habitación de Sirius, a menudo. Lo hace fielmente ese día de cada año. Ese día en que la vida parece detenerse y volver atrás en el tiempo, como si los últimos años, incluso décadas, nunca hubieran ocurrido. En el que el pasado aflora con más fuerza, las sonrisas se apagan y todos se ponen sus túnicas más caras, aunque sea difícil que aquellos a quienes van a ver puedan apreciarlo. El día en que se cumple otro aniversario de la muerte de Remus Lupin, el último merodeador. También es el aniversario de la muerte de Tonks, de Fred Weasley, de Dennis Creevey y muchos más.

Pero para Harry es también el día que perdió lo único que le quedaba de sus padres. Porque hace años que Lily y James no son sólo dos nombres, los nombres que no llegó a aprender antes de que le arrebataran a la mujer que le arropaba en su cuna y al hombre con quien jugaba en el sofá. Porque gracias a Sirius y Remus, Lily y James fueron sus padres pero también esos jóvenes con los que compartieron tantas cosas en Hogwarts. Esos adolescentes que estudiaron como él, que jugaron al quidditch o se mojaron los pies en el lago.

Como en la foto. Esa foto de su último día en Hogwarts donde aparecían sus padres, Sirius, Remus e incluso Peter. Porque Harry encontró muchas más fotos en la habitación de Sirius, pero Peter no salía o la parte donde debía de estar había sido rasgada sin miramientos. Y cuando Harry dio con esa foto intacta, supo que Sirius no había sido capaz de romperla, esa no. Tal vez porque Peter era su amigo de verdad por aquel entonces. Ése que nunca se enfadaba con ellos, que sabía ser paciente, que les admiraba.

Y mientras les contempla sonreír, abrazados, de espaldas al colegio, a Harry le gusta intentar imaginarse en qué piensan cada vez que vuelven los ojos hacia Hogwarts, qué le susurra James a Lily en el oído, por qué sonríe de esa forma Peter, qué grita Sirius y la razón por la que Remus parece tan cansado. Y los ve ahí, tan jóvenes, tan ilusionados, tan despreocupados, que no puede menos que sentir dolor y rabia por el destino que les aguardaba al salir del colegio. Por el final al que sus decisiones les llevaron.

Por la juventud con la que sus padres murieron, por los años que Sirius pasó en la cárcel injustamente, por la soledad que a Remus se le impuso. Incluso, tal vez, por el peso en la conciencia de Peter.

Porque al mirar esa fotografía, Harry sabía que Peter no imaginaba lo que pocos años más tarde haría, las vidas que truncaría, el daño que cometería. Porque a su lado, sus mejores amigos y Lily parecían felices, llenos de sueños y esperanzas.

Y mientras Ginny trataba de arreglarle el pelo a James, alisaba la túnica de Lily y tomaba de la mano al pequeño Albus para ir al cementerio, Harry miraba a sus hijos con nostalgia. Porque nunca llegarían a conocer a esos dos jóvenes valientes que tantas veces se enfrentaron a Voldemort y salieron con vida, ni a ese Black tozudo pero lleno de coraje que murió por protegerle, ni a Lupin, el licántropo que jamás hizo daño a nadie excepto a sí mismo.

Los Merodeadores sólo serían un recuerdo, una especie de héroes cuya historia su padre les transmitiría. Como si nunca hubieran pisado Hogwarts y lo hubieran hecho suyo. Como si no hubieran asustado con sus gritos a los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se hubieran convertido en animagos para estar siempre juntos. Como si no hubieran volado alguna que otra estatua, descubierto todos los pasadizos y cometido actos ilícitos. Como si no hubieran sido los más grandes amigos.

Como si no hubieran sido invencibles.

* * *

_Sé que es cortito y ni siquiera gran cosa, pero es mi manera de despedirme de los Merodeadores y tratar de reconciliarme un poco con su pérdida. Una especie de homenaje por todo lo que una vez fueron, por el peso que tienen en los libros, que aunque no se note demasiado, es grande. Por el recuerdo que dejan, no adultos porque sólo Remus y Sirius llegaron a serlo realmente, sino en su etapa adolescente. Los grandes amigos, los grandes traviesos de Hogwarts. Esos alumnos que todos sus profesores recordarán durante años y que yo, y probablemente tú que estás leyendo esto, también lo hagamos._

_Gracias por despedirlos conmigo._

Con cariño, **Dry**


End file.
